Ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit.
Kapitel 1: Vorgeschichte von Blaine & Kurt Erschöpft von der Arbeit und dem täglichen Stress fand sich Blaine auf seinem Bett in seiner frisch bezogenen Wohnung wieder. Noch immer war er beschäftigt seine Sachen in Schränke zu sortieren und aufzuräumen, doch dank seiner Arbeit, kam er damit nicht voran. Er jobte in einem Restaurant als Kellner, war aber seit langer Zeit auf der Suche nach einem neuen Job. Blaine konnte sich nicht vorstellen ein Leben lang als Kellner zu arbeiten. Natürlich bekam er, vorallem von Frauen, viel Trinkgeld, doch sein Traumjob war es keineswegs. Zum Glück hatte er seine Eltern, welche ihn tatkräftig bei allem was er tat unterstützten. Immerhin bezahlten sie seine Wohnung, und was er alles zum Leben benötigte. Er blinzelte und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. 22:00 Uhr. Es war Montagabend, er war kaputt - doch trotzdem er erschöpft war, konnte und wollte er noch nicht schlafen. Nach ein paar Minuten des Nachdenkens, entschied er sich, doch noch einen Film einzuwerfen. Währenddessen drifteten seine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Nur gut, das er diese Woche die Abend-schicht übernommen hatte, und erst ab 17:30 Uhr arbeiten musste, denn er hatte sich etwas vorgenommen. Sein kleiner Bruder Kurt, der natürlich nicht sein richtiger Bruder war, schien wieder ein paar Probleme in der Schule zu haben, und er hatte beschlossen ihn Morgen mal abzuholen. Ein breites Grinsen erstreckte sich auf seinen Lippen, als seine Gedanken zu Kurt flogen. Kurt...den er sein Leben lang kannte und ihn nie enttäuscht hatte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm oft von früher erzählt, wie die beiden noch klein waren und zusammen im Sandkasten gespielt - oder geschaukelt haben. Sie waren ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen, und man durfte die beiden nichtmal für 5 Minuten trennen. Als dann jedoch Kurt's Mutter verstarb, ging es für Kurt Berg ab. Er aß weniger und verbrachte seine Nachmittage damit, bei Blaine zu sitzen und sich aus-zu-weinen. Blaine war sogar mit ihm auf der Beerdigung. Auch ein paar Monate später war Kurt noch ziemlich am Boden, doch Blaine half ihm über alles hinweg, und war immer an seiner Seite, auch wenn Kurt Kummer hatte. Selten gab es Nachmittage die sie nicht zusammen verbrachten. Immer besser verkraftete Kurt den Verlust seiner Mutter, immerhin hatte er Blaine und seinen Vater. Als Kurt dann später, als er alt genug war, auch auf Blaines Schule kam, ging es ihm besser denn-je. Meistens nach der Schule half Blaine Kurt bei Hausaufgaben oder anderem. Sie entdeckten beide Musik als ihre Leidenschaft und übten oft Songs zusammen. Kurt besuchte auch später den Glee Club - genau wie Blaine. Nie hatten beide Probleme an der Schule oder woanders gehabt, doch das änderte sich an Kurt's 15'tem Geburtstag, als er feststellte, das er schwul war. Blaine war der erste der davon erfuhr - jedoch störte es ihn kein bisschen, warum sollte es das auch? Blaine schwor ihm, keinem davon zu verraten, jedoch schwor er ihm auch, dass egal was passierte, er immer zu Kurt stehen würde. Als Kurt es jedoch offen zugab, begann der Horror. Täglich wurde er als "Tussi" - "Schwuchtel" - "Transe" oder anderes bezeichnet ; gegen Schränke geschubst und mit allem was möglich war nieder gemacht. Alles lief darauf hin, das Kurt sogar versuchte sich umzubringen! Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Blaine immer noch ganz mulmig und traurig, als er sich an diesen Tag erinnerte. Es war später Nachmittag gewesen und er hatte sich entschlossen, nocheinmal bei Kurt vorbei zusehen. Er wohnte gleich nebenan, was wirklich äußerst praktisch war. In Kurt's Zimmer brannte Licht, und Blaine wusste das Kurt allein war, da Burt ihm erzählt hatte, ein Wochenende zu seinem Kumpel zu fahren. Blaine klingelte 10 Mal, und als immer noch keiner auffmachte, griff er zu dem versteckten Schlüssel unter der Fußmatte, den Kurt mal dort positioniert hatte. Meistens machte Kurt schon nach dem 2'ten klingeln auf, doch das schien ihm nicht ähnlich zu sein. Immer wieder rief er "Kurt" doch es rührte sich nichts, nichtmal Musik konnte er aus Kurt's Zimmer hören, normalerweise lief ständig ihrendwelche Musik bei der er mit vollem Hals mitträllerte. Langsam schlich er nach oben, öffnete Kurt's Tür einen Spalt und fand einen reglosen Körper vor, der dort, auf dem Bett, neben den tausenden von Pillen Packungen lag. Er war total blass, obwohl er das von Naturaus war, doch er war noch bleicher als normal. Wenige Sekunden konnte sich Blaine nicht rühren, und endlich aus seiner Starre erwacht, rief er den Notarzt. Währenddessen er verzweifelt auf die Sirenen wartete, versuchte er Kurt auf irgendeine Art wiederzubeleben. Kurt lag 3 Tage im Krankenhaus bevor er wieder nach Hause geschickt wurde. Oft danach hatte er sich bei Blaine bedankt, ihn gerettet zu haben. Seit diesem schrecklichen Tag, passte Blaine umsomehr auf Kurt auf, und beschützte ihn soweit er konnte. Unerwartet riss Blaine's Handy ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Finn?", wunderte er sich laut. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war er wirklich Kurt's Bruder. Besser gesagt Stiefbruder, da Burt Carole, Finn's Mutter, geheiratet hatte, nachdem Kurt die beiden erfolgreich zusammen gebracht hatte. Er verstand sich ziemlich gut mit Finn, er war echt ein netter Junge, aber warum schrieb er ihm? Vorallem weil es schon sehr spät war, wunderte sich Blaine, entschloss sich dann aber endlich nachzusehen, warum Finn ihn kontaktierte. Ein bisschen Angst machte sich in ihm breit, denn er hatte Finn gesagt, er solle ihm nur schreiben, wenn Kurt etwas passiert war. Blaine! Fette Prügelei in der Schule.Kurt geht's nicht gut. Komm Morgen vorbei. Brauchen deine Hilfe! F. Warum erfahre ich davon erst jetzt? Wie geht es ihm? Ist es schlimm? B. Tut mir leid, war auch der letzte der's erfahren hat. Ihm geht es soweit okay, hat ein paar blaue Flecken und Kopfschmerzen, aber die ganze Sache scheint ihm echt zugesetzt zu haben... F. Was ist denn genau passiert? Soll ich jetzt noch vorbeikommen? B. Karofsky ist passiert...Kurt sagt, er will nicht das du ihn jetzt so siehst... F. Okay. Egal was er sagt, behalt ihn im Auge, komme trotzdem. Bin in 10 Minuten da! B. Nach diesem kurzen, jedoch sehr beunruhigen SMS Gespräch, machte Blaine sich sofort auf den Weg zu Kurt. Wie konnte er jetzt noch seelenruhig im Bett liegen und wissen, wie schlecht es Kurt ging? Immerwieder ballten sich seine Fäuste vor Wut auf diesen Jungen. Es war nicht das erste Mal das Karofsky Probleme machte, auch wenn Kurt dauernd alles abstritt und nicht zugab, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Er sprang in sein Auto und ließ sofort den Motor an. Normalerweise würde er das Radio aufdrehen, doch er schaltete es bewusst aus. Keinesfalls wollte er jetzt glückliche Musik hören, wenn es seinem Besten Freund so schlecht ging... Kapitel 2: Nichtmal Zeit um die Schuhe auszuziehen! So wie Blaine es versprochen hatte, war er vor dem Hummel-Hudson Haus angekommen. Sorgfältig, jedoch auch schnell und hastig, parkte er sein Auto, hinter Kurt's, in der Einfahrt. Überall im Haus brannte Licht, und eine schmale zierliche Figur starrte aus dem Fenster zu Blaine hinüber. Er sprintete zur Haustür, welche auch gleich von Carole geöffnet wurde. Mit einem freundlichen "Hey Blaine, Finn hat mir schon gesagt das du kommst..", wurde er begrüßt und herein gelassen. Blaine bedankte sich und machte sich auf zu Kurt's Zimmer. Er vernahm Finn's Stimme welche immer wieder sagte: "Kurt, bleib sitzen. Verdammt, halt doch still!" Er verkniff ein leichtes grinsen, da er wusste wie anstrengend Kurt manchmal sein konnte. Lautlos öffnete er die Tür und warf einen Blick auf's Bett wo Finn grade dabei war, Kurt einen Verband um den Kopf zu wickeln. "Aehm." Blaine räusperte sich und sah dabei leicht amüsiert aus. "Endlich bist du da Bro. Er will sich bei nichts helfen lassen, er ist so stur!", beklagte sich Finn und ließ von dem Verband ab um Blaine ordentlich zu begrüßen. Erneut grinste Blaine und machte eine Geste die soviel hieß wie: "Finn, da ich jetzt hier bin, kannst du jetzt endlich gehen.." Finn schien dies auch verstanden zu haben, drehte sich auch sofort in Richtung Flur um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Hinter sich zog er leise die Tür zu. "Blaine..Ich..Wollte doch nicht das du mich so siehst.." Kurt vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen und zog seine Beine an, sodass er wie ein Stein zusammengekauert auf seinem Bett hockte. "Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass es dir gut geht, Kurt." Blaine schob Kurt's Bettdecke leicht beiseite und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder. "Was ist passiert Kurt?" Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Nur das Atmen von beiden war zu hören und gelegendlich ein leises seufzen von Blaine. Blaine hatte keine Ahnung was in Kurt vorging, wollte es jedoch wissen, um nachvollziehen zu können, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Ob er dolle Schmerzen hatte, ob ihm übel war. Am liebsten würde er sich sofort die Adresse des Jungens suchen, und ihn sofort zur Rede stellen, da es aber schon kurz nach Elf war, war dies warscheinlich keine sogute Idee. "Kurt, bitte.", bat Blaine ihn erneut. Langsam hob Kurt seinen Kopf und verzertte vor Schmerzen einen Moment lang sein Gesicht, bevor er seinen Blick zu Blaine schweifen ließ. "Hat er dich geschlagen? Hat er dir gedroht? Kurt, rede mit mir. Du weißt, das du mir vertrauen kannst!" Er strich mit seiner Hand über Kurt's Knie und gab ihm ein leicht aufgesetztes - trotzdem ernst gemeintes lächeln. Kurt schwieg weiterhin. Unsicher zog er sein T-Shirt aus, drehte sich um und zeige Blaine alle seine blauen Flecken die über seinen Rücken, Schultern und Brust verstreut waren. Blaine konnte nicht glauben was er sah. "Kurt. Das. Was. Er hat. Warum?" Er konnte nichtmal einen vollständigen Satz bilden, vor Ärger, Unsicherheit und Wut. Kurt lief rot an, woraufhin er so schnell er konnte sein Shirt wieder überzog und ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augen fielen ließ. "Oh Kurt..." Blaine konnte ihn nicht weinen sehen. Er fühlte sich dann immer selbst schuld, und würde selber am Liebsten anfangen zu weinen. Er rutschte ein kleines Stückchen näher zu Kurt, damit er sich an seine Schulter anlehnen konnte, was er auch sofort tat. "Blaine...?", nuschelte Kurt nach einer Weile in Blaines Schuler. "Ja?", hauchte dieser zurück während er über Kurt's weiche Haare strich. "Kannst..du vielleicht..bei mir bleiben..über nacht? Bitte?" Er hob seinen Kopf ein stücken, aber nur soweit das er in Blaine's braune Augen sehen konnte. Ein liebevolles Lächeln zog sich über Blaine's Lippen als er nickte und sich neben Kurt auf's Bett legte. Wenige Minuten später schon, schliefen beide ein. Kurt an Blaines Schuler gekuschelt und einer Decke über beiden. Blaine war nichtmal dazu gekommen, seine Schuhe auszuziehen, aber das schien die beiden vom schlafen auch nicht abzuhalten. Blaine wurde durch die sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das Fenster schienen. Er blinzelte und öffnete langsam seine Augen um festzustellen, das er in Kurt's Bett lag und erschrak als er feststellte das er immer noch seine Schuhe trug. Er spürte Kurt atmen und realisierte das er auf seiner Brust lag. Sanft fuhr er über seine Haare, so vorsichtig, weil er ihn eigentlich nicht wecken wollte. Blaine griff nach seinem Handy um nach der Uhrzeit zu sehen. "Oh shit!", fluchte er leise. Es war bereits 10 Uhr. Sollte er Kurt wecken? Eigentlich musste er zur Schule. Finn war bestimmt auch schon weg, Burt und Carole ebenfalls. Warum hatte die beiden denn auch keiner geweckt? "Kurt.", hauchte er leise in die nähe seines Ohres. "Mhhhm..", stöhnte Kurt leise und hob seinen Kopf an. "Es ist schon 10, Kurt. Aber-" Bevor er seinen Satz beendete unterbrach Kurt ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen. "10? Wirklich?" Entsetzt sprang Kurt auf, wobei er seinen Kopf festhielt, welcher immer noch sehr weh tun musste. Blaine setzte sich auf und grinste. "Kurt. Alles ist okay, du bleibst heute zu Hause." Blaine erhob sich und stand auf, um Kurt wieder zum Bett zu begleiten. "Aber - aber, ich muss zur Schule. Ich will nichts verpassen!", erwiederte Kurt und versuchte Blaine ein stück von sich wegzuschieben. "Keine Wiederrede!", mahnte er Kurt, woraufhin dieser sich brav wieder ins Bett legte. "Bleibst du noch hier?", fragte Kurt unsicher. "Wenn du das möchtest.." Beide sahen sich leicht lächelnd an. "Jaa." Zusammen verbrachten beide den Vormittag indem sie sich Filme ansahen, schliefen, aßen und lachten. Kurt schien es immer besser zu gehen, was Blaine wirklich glücklich machte. Es fühlte sich wieder an wie früher, als sie noch klein waren. Wo sie noch keine Probleme hatten, wo es sowas wie Streit nie gab, und wo die schlimmsten Wunden ein kleiner Kratzer waren. Sie endeten wieder im Bett, wo Blaine Kurt abkitelte und der vor lachen fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Einen Moment hielten beide inne. Keiner sagte ein Wort, beide saßen sich gegenüber und schwiegen derweil sie einander anstarrten. Diese Stille war nicht normal, sie war eher merkwürdig. Blaine hatte ein sehr komisches Gefühl im Magen. Er hatte dieses Gefühl, als würden tausende Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen umherfliegen und Saltos machen, aber warum geschah das jetzt bei Kurt? Sicherlich war es Kurt aufgefallen. Immer noch schwiegen beide, und kamen sich unerwarteterweise immer näher, bis sie sich plötzlich so nah waren, das ihre Lippen nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren. Was geschah dort bloß mit Blaine? Er hatte dieses Gefühl Kurt küssen zu wollen.. Aber das würde ja heißen.. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, tat er einfach was sein Gefühl ihm sagte. Er schloss den Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen, indem er seine auf Kurt's drückte. Sie fühlten sich warm und total sanft an. Seine Hand fuhr über Kurt's Rücken und als sie an seinem Nacken angekommen war, verweilte sie dort. Als sie sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder voneinander lösten sahen beide so aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. "Ich. Äh. Tut mir leid.", stammelte Blaine und rutschte ein Stück von Kurt beiseite. Kapitel 3: Peinlich, peinlich Blaine... Was hab ich nur gemacht? Ich habe meinen "kleinen Bruder & Besten Freund" soeben wirklich geküsst. Was denkt er denn jetzt von mir? Bin ich schwul? Will er noch was mit mir zu tun haben? Hab ich etwas überstürzt? Hatte der Kuss was zu bedeuten? Was ist los mit mir? Blaines Kopf explodierte fast als er nachdachte. "Blaine..Ich. Du?...Bist schwul?" Kurt hätte sich für diese Frage am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, so dumm wie er sich vorkam. Jedoch war Kurt's Gesichtausdruck sichtlich verwirrt. Was sollte Blaine nun antworten, wenn er es selbst nicht einmal wusste. Im richtigen Moment ging Kurt's Zimmer Tür auf und Finn spatzierte herein. "Blaine? Ich wusste nicht das du noch da bist!", merkte Finn an und wusste nicht genau wen er ansehen sollte. "Ja. Ich. Wo du jetzt da bist...Ich muss jetzt auch...Wir sehen uns Kurt." Blaine fand keine Worte und stürmte schnell aus dem Zimmer, runter zu seinem Auto. "Alles okay Kurt? Du...siehst ein bisschen aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen.." Finn setzte sich auf den Platz, wo gerade eben noch Blaine gesessen hatte und sah Kurt fragend an. "Er hat mich geküsst...", flüsterte er leise. "Er hat WAS?" Finn stand empört auf und lief auf und ab. Kurt begann Finn von ihrem gemeinsamen Vormittag zu erzählen, und Finn hörte aufmerksam zu. "Finn, ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit Gefühle für ihn...was soll ich denn machen, wenn er mich nur mag? Ich will nichts riskieren, verstehst du? Dafür kenne ich ihn schon zu lange..Aber dieser Kuss.." Kurt sank zurück in seine Kissen und fing an ein wenig "Tagzuträumen". Immer wieder stellte er sich den Kuss gedanklich vor, und immer wieder musste er erneut lächeln. Blaine war inzwischen auch wieder zu Hause angekommen. Sofort als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ er sich nieder und blieb einfach auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an der Tür, sitzen. Bin ich schwul? War die einzige Frage die ihn beschäftigte. Er wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Er saß einfach nur dort, starrte durch sein halb volles - halb leeres Apartment und fragte sich immer wieder dieselbe Frage. Er hatte einfach keine wirkliche Antwort. Natürlich, er hatte grade zum ersten Mal einen Jungen...oder auch Mann, geküsst, aber hieß das, dass er schwul war? Er könnte auch Bi sein? Aber dieses Gefühl, mit den Schmetterlingen...das hatte er bei einem Mädchen noch nie wirklich gehabt. Früher hatte er einfach nur gedacht, das dieses Gefühl sicher irgendwann noch kommt, aber das war es nie. Aber bei Kurt... Er konnte doch nichts mit ihm anfangen! Sie kannten sich ein Leben lang, waren durch alles zusammen durchgegangen, haben sich nie belogen... Eigentlich war das perfekt für eine Beziehung. Nein! Das konnte Blaine sich nicht vorstellen. Es würde ihm merkwürdig vorkommen, sehr merkwürdig, wenn er jetzt Kurt daten würde. Selbst wenn er jetzt nur an Kurt dachte, wurde ihm ganz mulmig. Was wäre, wenn Kurt sich wirklich in Blaine verlieben würde? Oder was wäre, wenn er jetzt nie wieder mit Blaine reden wollte. Was wäre, wenn Blaine mit diesem Kuss alles kaputt gemacht hatte? Ziemlich den ganzen restlichen Vor-und Nachmittag verbrachte Blaine zu Hause, bis er sich endlich fertig machte, und beschloss zur Arbeit zu fahren. Natürlich schwirrten in seinem Kopf immer noch die Gedanken vom Morgen herum, aber er musste sich jetzt vorerst mal auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Er saß im Auto, ließ den Motor an und fuhr los. Diesesmal ließ er die Musik an. Er drehte sein Radio ein wenig auf, und verdrehte leicht die Augen, als er bemerkte welcher Song gerade lief. "How will I know" von Whitney Houston. Natürlich kannte er den Song auswendig, und begann sofort leise mitzuträllern. There's a boy, I know. He's the one I'm dreaming of ohhh Looks into, my eyes Takes me to the clouds above ohhh Oh I lose, control Can't seem to get enough uhuhhh When I wake, from dreamin' Tell me is it really love uhuhhh ohhh How will I know? Don't trust your feeling How will I know? How will I know? Love can be deceiving How will I know How will I know If he really loves me I say a pray with every heart beat I fall in love when ever we meet I'm asking you cause you know about these things How will i know If hes thinking of me I tried to phone But I'm too shy cant speak Falling in love Is all bitter sweet This love is strong But why do i feel weak? Oh wake me! Fast angekommen, drehte er die Musik wieder leiser. Er schnappte sich seine Tasche die neben sich auf seinem Sitz lag und lief zum Hintereingang. Er lief in seine Kabine, grüßte auf dem Weg dahin seinen Chef, und zog sich um. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd, eine ebenfalls schwarze Schürze und normale Schuhe. Schnell schnappte er sich einen Block und Stift und sah sich um. Schon viele Gäste. Und dort drüben...ACH DU MEINE...IST DAS KURT? Blaine's Mund stand weit offen, als er Kurt, Finn, Carole und Burt dort sitzen sah. Sie hatten noch nicht bestellt, und hatten noch ihre Speisekarten in der Hand. "Blaine, was los? Solltest du nicht arbeiten, und nicht nur hier rumstehen und durch die Gegend starren?", fragte sein Kollege und Freund Joe. "Ähm. Ja. Kannst...du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun? Und diese Familie dort übernehmen? Danke.", stammelte Blaine und lief hecktisch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er schnappte sich ein paar Spreisekarten und verteilte sie an ein paar Gäste. Nach ein paar Minuten guckte er nocheinmal nach Kurt, und lief dann wieder zur Kabine. Als er nicht auf den Weg achtete, rannte er mit voller Wucht gegen Joe, der daraufhin ein Tablett mit Getränken fallen ließ. "Blaine!", schrie dieser und fing an den Dreck zu beseitigen. Kut und Finn schienen dies auch gehört zu haben und starrten verwirrt zu Blaine, welcher sofort rot anlief und in der Umkleide verschwand. "Hey...Blaine." Ein leichter Schatten legte sich über Blaine, und als er hochsah, erblickte er Kurt, welcher verlegen lächelte. Kurt setzte sich neben die zusammen gekauerte Person auf die Bank und fuhr mit seiner Hand über Blaine's Rücken. "Warum seit ihr hier, Kurt?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Kurt schien auf die Frage sehr traurig zu reagieren. "Ich werde in ein paar Monaten meinen Abschluss machen...und Dad wollte einmal wieder mit uns essen gehen..." Kurt starrte auf den Boden derweil er redete um ja nicht Blaine ansehen zu müssen. "Und das hat nicht zufällig was mit heute Vormittag zu tun?", fragte Blaine unsicher. "Auch...", nuschelte Kurt leise. Wütend sprang Blaine auf, und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen einen der Spinte bevor er seinen Kopf dagegen lehnte. Verwirrt sah Kurt zu ihm rüber. "Blaine..." Kurt stand auf und legte seine Hand auf Blaine's Schulter. "Nein, Kurt...Bitte. Bitte lass' mich allein..." Kurt tat, wie es ihm gesagt wurde, und verließ die Umkleide mit gesenktem Kopf. Ich kann das nicht...Was soll ich ihm sagen? Das ich ihn besser für eine Weile nicht sehen will? Das er mir vielleicht mehr als Freundschaft bedeutet? Ich kann das nicht! Ich...Ich... Langsam ließ er sich, mit dem Rücken am Spint, sacken und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Leise summte er, während er dort auf dem Boden saß, denn Song "Someone like you" und versuchte, auf alle Fragen die er hatte, Antworten zu finden...Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead... Kapitel 4: I have nothing, if I don't have you. Es vergingen 2 Tage, an denen Blaine sich weder bei Kurt noch Finn meldete. Dauernd versuchte Kurt ihn zu erreichen, doch Blaine wollte momentan einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Er hatte viel stress auf der Arbeit, und musste wirklich viel über alles nachdenken. Es tat Blaine sogar schon fast leid, das er Kurt einfach so ignorierte, aber er konnte doch nicht einfach wieder so weitermachen, als wäre nichts gewesen? Endlich war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das er um ein erneutes Gespräch mit Kurt nicht drum herum kam. Doch wie sollte er es anfangen? Sollte er einfach zu Kurt gehen, und ihm klar sagen, das er verwirrt war, nicht wusste was er tat, und das alles nur ein Fehler war? Was wenn Kurt es gefallen hatte? Nein, davon ging Blaine nicht aus. Kurt war bestimmt immer noch genau so verwirrt wie Blaine. Na komm schon Blaine.. Du schaffst das! Schreib Kurt einfach und frag' ihn ob ihr nochmal reden könnt.. Er ist dein Bester Freund, Blaine! Los, mach schon! Er fasste sich ein Herz und tippte rasant auf sein Handy ein. H'ey Kurt.' Er stoppte kurz und sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst 14 Uhr, und Kurt hatte noch Schule, aber vielleicht könnte er ihn von der Schule abholen und dann mit ihm reden? Erneut begann er zu tippen.: Hey Kurt. Muss dringend mit dir reden! Warte vor der Schule auf dich! B. Konnte er das so senden? Egal! Dachte er sich und drückte auf den "senden" Knopf. Sogar schon wenige Minuten später kam eine Antwort. Ich muss auch mit dir reden... K. Warum musste Kurt auch mit ihm reden? ---- Seit rund 10 Minuten stand Blaine nun schon an seinem Wagen vor Kurt's Schule, und wartete dort auf ihn. Er kannte die Schule noch zu gut von früher...Ob sie sich wohl groß verändert hatte? Blaine schloss seinen Wagen ab, und entschloss sich reinzugehen. Wie er wusste hatte Kurt jetzt noch 10 Minuten Glee Club. Sollte er mal vobei schauen? Als er die Gänge entlang schritt, hörte er schon leisen Gesang aus dem Chor Raum, der beim näher kommen immer lauter wurde. Nur zu gut konnte er hören, das es Kurt sein musste der grade sang. Er schlich sich an, und stellte sich in den Türrahmen des Raumes, wo ihn erstmal keiner bemerkte. Mit einem breitem grinsen auf den Lippen lauschte er der Stimme von Kurt. Den Song den er vortrug kannte Blaine nur zu gut. ...Take my Love, I'll never ask for too much. Just all that you are, and everything that you do... I don't really need look - very much further. I don't want to have to go, where you don't follow. I won’t hold it back again This passion inside. I can’t run from myself... There’s nowhere to hide. Don’t make me close one more door. I don’t wanna hurt anymore! Stay in my arms if you dare! Or must I imagine you there! Don’t walk away from me! I have nothing, nothing, nothing! Don’t make me close One more door I don’t wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don’t walk away from me..No! Don't walk away from me! Don't you dare walk away from me! I have nothing, nothing, nothing.. If I don't have you...If I don't have you... Oh ohohoooo... Als Kurt fertig war, applaudierten alle, und Finn zeige mit dem Finger auf Blaine, welcher selbstverständlich auch klatschte. Kurt drehte sich umdrehte wurde er ganz rot im Gesicht, was jedoch keiner, außer Blaine, bemerkte. Blaine wusste, das er Kurt gleich sagen müsste, das der Kuss keine jegliche Bedeutung hatte, und wenn Kurt wirklich was für ihn empfinden würde, würde das hart werden...Doch bevor er zu Kurt gehen konnte, wurde er von Finn beiseite genommen. "Hey, Finn...Ich bin eigentlich hier um-" "Mit Kurt zu reden? Ich weiß, Bro! Über den Kuss, richtig?" Blaine sah ihn verwirrt an. "Moment...du weißt davon?" "Kurt hat es mir erzählt, und ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, das er wirklich voll auf dich abfährt...wenn du das nicht schon selbst bemerkt hast..", sagte Finn und begann zu lachen. "Halt...Warte. Wirklich?" "Bist du wirklich so blind, Blaine? Denk doch mal an die letzten paar Monate!" Blaine war für einige Minuten wie weggetreten und Finn hatte recht! Die letzten Monate mit Kurt, waren wirklich anders gewesen. Sie waren dauernd zusammen unterwegs, teilten sich ihr essen, Kurt hackte sich bei Blaine unter wenn sie zusammen liefen... "OMG! Das...Das. Ist mir garnicht aufgefallen! Finn..du hast recht!" "Jap, und was willst du jetzt machen? Ich meine...hast du auch..Gefühle für ihn?" "Das ist kompliziert..:", begann Blaine. "Ich bin eigentlich hier um ihm zu sagen, das der Kuss keinerlei Bedeutung hatte.." "WIRKLICH? Bro..das wird hart.." "Du verstehst das nicht Finn...Ja, ich habe Gefühle für ihn...Aber ich. Komme mit dem Gedanken schwul zu sein, nicht recht klar, momentan, und ich ziehe bald weg und-" "Du ziehst weg? Wohin? Wann?", löcherte ihn Finn. "New York. Ich habe ein super Job-Angebot bekommen...Um. Was soll ich denn machen Finn?" Beide waren für ein paar Minuten sprachlos. "Sag es ihm." "Was?" "Das was du mir grade gesagt hast, Blaine! Er wird es verstehen!" "Bist du sicher?" "Ich kenne ihn, Blaine. Und du solltest das eigentlich auch." Beide nickten einander zu, und Blaine machte seinen Weg zu Kurt. Er wollte ihn nicht verletzen! Er liebte Kurt! Nicht nur freundschaflich, sondern auch mehr, das war ihm besonders bei diesem Song gerade klar geworden...Doch wenn er wegziehen würde, würde das für die beiden keineswegs einfach werden... Kapitel 5: ...wenn Karofsky auftaucht. "Hey Kurt, können wir kurz..." Blaine zog ihn ein stücken beiseite, und warf Mercedes böse Blicke zu, was sie schnell erahnen ließ, das es um etwas ernstes ging. "Hör zu Kurt-", begann er. Stille. Ihm fiel plötzlich kein Wort was er sagen konnte mehr ein. Wie als hätte er so etwas wie eine denkblokade. "Ich. Du..", stammelte er bevor er seine Hand vor seinen Kopf schlug und tief durchatmete. "Der Kuss war ein Fehler, und sollte ich dich verwirrt haben...tut es mir aufrichtig leid Kurt.", brachte er endlich raus. Einen Momentlang spürte er nichts als kälte in Kurt's Augen. Blaine dachte das würde nachlassen, doch nun folgen Tränen, die wie er eigentlich gehofft hatte nicht kommen würden. "Nein..N-nein Kurt, bitte." Er nahm Kurt's Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und hielt es fest. "Ich. Kurt..Ich liebe dich. Nicht mehr nur Freundschaftlich. Und das macht mir zu schaffen! Ich wollte immer nur dein "großer Bruder & Bester Freund" sein...aber jetzt will ich einfach mehr als das, und das macht mir Angst, Kurt. Verstehst du was ich dir sagen will?" Mit einem unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er seine Wangen wieder los. Trotzdem sah er wie sich weiterhin in Kurt's Augen Tränen bildeten. "Du. Liebst..mich?", war das einzige was Kurt zu sagen hatte, und lächelte leicht. "Kurt, du hast nicht verstanden worauf ich hinaus wollte, oder? Vor kurzem dachte ich noch, in meiner Zukunft eine Frau, und nicht einen Mann zu sehen..Ich war nie davon ausgegangen ich könnte mich..zu Männern hingezogen fühlen. Und selbst wenn ich dich liebe, will ich nie, nie riskieren unsere Freundschaft auf's Spiel zu setzen. Freundschaft ist einfach manchmal wichtiger als Liebe, Kurt.." Blaine wollte ihm am Liebsten garnicht davon erzählen, das er wegziehen würde. "Aber Blaine...Ich. Liebe..Dich doch auch!", sagte Kurt leise, während ihm eine Träne über die Wange kullerte. "Wir..Können aber nicht zusammen sein, Kurt..das..geht nicht..", sagte er und sah verlegen zur Seite. "Warum. Warum nicht?" Wie könnte er jetzt noch in diese wundervollen Augen lügen? Er musste ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen, auch wenn Kurt ihn darauf hin warscheinlich auslachen würde, weil er sich darum so sorgen machte. "Ich ziehe bald nach New York." Stille. "WAS?", fragte er genauso geschockt wie Finn früher. "A-aber wieso?" Wieder war einen kleinen Moment alles ruhig, doch mittlerweile sahen fast alle Mitglieder des Glee Clubs zu. Blaine bemerkte dies, und zog Kurt nach draußen auf den Flur der McKingley. "Ich..habe ein Job-Angebot bekommen, ein gut bezahltes..", sagte Blaine, was Kurt sehr enttäuschte. "Was für eins?", fragte er mit immer noch vielen Tränen in den Augen und nassen wangen. "Event-Manager." Der Blickkontakt der beiden wurde nicht unterbrochen während des Gespräches, und das machte es Blaine noch schwerer. "Toll..Ich meine..Ist es das was du willst? Einfach einen gutbezahlten Job? Blaine, du kannst mehr aus dir machen! Das ist nichteinmal das, was du machen willst! Und sag' jetzt nicht ich habe unrecht, denn das weißt du, habe ich nicht!", schrie Kurt schon leicht. Und natürlich hatte Kurt recht. Blaine brauchte Geld, auch um seinen Eltern etwas wiederzugeben, und natürlich war es auch nicht der Job den er machen wollte. "Dein Schweigen sagt mehr als tausend Worte, Blaine!", triumphierte Kurt. "Ich weiß das du recht hast. Aber was soll ich denn auch anderes machen?" "Bei mir bleiben!", sagte Kurt vorwurfsvoll. "Blaine du kannst hier auch viel aus dir machen, Geld verdienen, und mehr...Dafür musst du nicht so weit weg! Ich will einfach nicht das du gehst!" Beide schienen nun fast vor dem emotionalen Zusammenbruch zu stehen, so wirkte es jedenfalls. Nun rollte selbst Blaine, welcher nie weinte, eine Träne über seine Wange. Kurt lächelte leicht, und wischte sie vorsichtig weg, bevor er Blaine umarmte. "Kurt..Ich..liebe dich.", flüsterte Blaine leise in die nähe von Kurt's Ohr. Kurt stieß Blaine leicht von sich weg, aber nicht weil er die Umarmung nicht genoss, sondern weil er vielmehr daran interessiert war, Blaine diesesmal ernsthaft, und nicht nur flüchtig zu küssen. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die von Blaine. Blaine fühlte wie weich, und warm seine Lippen waren, wie beim letzten mal, auch wenn dieser Kuss gefühlvoller und schöner war, als der erste. Die Pausenklingel ertönte, und so schnell wie beide nur konnten lösten sie sich, wenn auch ungewollt, voneinander um Kurt's Sachen aus dem Chorraum zu holen. Hand in Hand liefen sie den Flur entlang zu Blaines Wagen. "Hey Lady Hummel.", war eine dunkle wenn auch sehr unangenehme Stimme hinter ihnen zu hören. Beide drehten sich um und sahen in die wütenden Augen von Karofsky. "Wie hast du ihn grade genannt?", sagte Blaine wütend, obwohl er natürlich verstanden hatte, was Karofsky gesagt hatte, wollte es jedoch nocheinmal hören. Er ließ Kurt's Hand los, und lief ein stück auf David zu. "Na Hummel'ina, ist das jetzt dein fester Freund oder was? Haha.", sagte er frech und schubste Blaine leicht. "Und wenn schon, das geht dich nichts an David!", schrie Kurt empört und zog Blaine leicht an seiner Jacke zurück. Blaine griff Kavofsky leicht am Kragen. "Soll ich jetzt Angst vor dir haben, oder was?", zischte dieser. "Besser wäre es!", schnauzte Blaine zurück. Er war zwar nicht viel größer, eher fast gleichgroß, als Karofsky aber das war ihm egal. "Ha, das ich nicht lache, du Nullnummer!", lachte David, holte aus und schubste Blaine mit voller Kraft von sich, sodass dieser auf dem Boden landete. "Blaine!", rief Kurt, und eilte zu ihm, doch dieser sprang nur noch wütender auf und schubste Karofsky gegen einen der Schränke. Gleich darauf schlug er ihm direkt aufs Auge, worauf David zu Boden sackte und sich nicht rührte, sondern nur sein Auge festhielt. Als Blaine sich zu Kurt wandte, schrie dieser auf, als Karofsky wieder hinter Blaine aufgetaucht war, ihn hastig umdrehte und ihm mit voller Kraft in den Magen schlug und noch einen auf die Nase verpasste. "Owww!", schrie Blaine und versuchte sich an dem Spint festzuklammern um nicht wie ein Waschlappen hinzufallen. Als er bemerkte das Karofsky erneut zuschlagen wollte, duckte er sich schnell, holte aus, und trat ihm so doll er konnte in seine Kronjuwelen. Mit einem schmerzverzogenem Gesicht, gab David endlich auf und lief so schnell er konnte davon. "BLAINE!", rief Kurt, doch Blaine war letztendlich doch zu Boden gefallen, seine Augen waren geschlossen und atmen tat er auch unregelmäßig. Blaine hörte nurnoch wie Kurt nach Hilfe rief, sah dann nur noch ein schwarzes Licht und fiel dann jedoch in Ohnmacht... Kapitel 6: Erstes Date im Krankenhaus. Krankenhausduft. Woher kam dieser Geruch? Langsam versuchte Blaine seine Augen zu öffnen, schloss sie jedoch bei dem grellen Licht gleich wieder. Warum tat sein Kopf weh und sein Bauch? Erneut startete er den Versuch die Augen zu öffnen, und dieses mal erfolgreich. Blaine versuchte sich zu orientieren. Ein weißes, relativ kleines Krankenzimmer, mit zwei Betten, einem kleinen Badezimmer, grauen Vorhängen vor zwei Fenstern und Schränken für die Patienten fand er vor. Nach einer weile, die er sich umgesehen - und das Zimmer betrachtet hatte, ging leicht quietschend die Tür auf. "Blaine, du bist ja schon wach!", stieß Kurt aus. "Darf ich nicht?", lachte Blaine und richtete sich leicht auf. Kurt hielt sich ein kichern zurück und setzte sich zu Blaine auf die Bettkannte. "Wie lange war ich weggetreten?", unterbrach Blaine das unangenehme Schweigen. "Ein paar Stunden..", zögerte Kurt. "Ist soweit alles okay? Oder hast du noch schmerzen?", fragte Kurt und sah wirklich sehr besorgt aus, da Blaine's Nase sehr geschwollen aussah. "Jetzt wo du hier bist, geht's mir gleich besser.", sagte er grinsend. Beide liefen leicht rot an, und beide schienen nicht sehr mit dieser Situation zurecht zukommen. "Ich hab mir wirklich sorgen gemacht..." "Ach wirklich?" "Ja..Ich meine..du bist ja jetzt sowas wie..-" "..dein Freund?", beendete Blaine seinen Satz. "Ja..mein Freund.. Hört sich merkwürdig an, nichtwahr?" "Ziemlich..Ja.." Bei diesen Worten blieb Kurt die Luft weg, und sofort als Blaine dies bemerkte fügte er: "Aber das macht mir nichts...denn ich liebe dich!" hinzu. Für eine Weile saßen beide dort, starrten sich an, und hielten Händchen. Die Zeit verflog, bis es aufeinmal schon 19 Uhr war. "Musst du nicht nach Hause Kurt? Ich will keinen Ärger mit deinem Vater bekommen, und ich will dich auch nicht abhalten, oder so-" Blaine wurde durch Kurt's Finger auf seinen Lippen unterbrochen. Er murmelte nur ein leises "Okay." bevor er sich sanft von Kurt küssen ließ. Stück für stück, zog er Kurt näher zu sich, was dieser auch keines Wegs verweigerte. Auch wenn Blaine zwischendurch leichte schmerzen hatte, sagte er nichts. Es ging soweit, bis Kurt auf Blaines Schoß saß, dieser seine Arme um Kurt's Schulter gelegt hatte, und die beiden am rumknutschen waren, in Teenager Sprache ausgedrückt. *räusper* In ihrer Knutscherei verwickelt, hatten sie garnicht bemerkt wie eine Schwester, geklopft, und reingekommen war, und die beiden nun grinsend beobachtet hatte. "OMG!", rief Kurt und zuckte zusammen. "Schon gut, euch brauch' das nicht peinlich zu sein...Ich war auch mal Teenie!", sagte die Frau belustigt. Kurt blickte zu Blaine, der tomaten rote Wangen hatte und beschämt nach unten, zum Boden sah. Die Krankenschwester lief hinüber zu den beiden, und drückte Blaine eine Tube Salbe in die Hand, und riet ihm, diese mit ihren Worten "Wirklich ÜBERALL wo's weh tut, auftragen!!". Als sie das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, war es mittlerweile 20 Uhr. "Kurt musst du nicht wirklich nach Hause?" "Willst du mich loswerden?" "Nein, im Gegenteil, ich dachte nur-" "Nicht denken..küss' mich einfach nur du Idiot.." Bei diesem Satz bekamen beide schon fast keine Luft mehr vor lachen. "Das war verdammt sexy..so kenn' ich dich garnicht!", kicherte Blaine. "Dann scheinst du viele Seiten von mir nicht zu kennen!" Wieder presste Kurt seine Lippen auf Blaines, und vertiefte sich in den Kuss. Blaine rutschte ein bisschen beiseite, sodass sie gemeinsam nebeneinander im Bett lagen, sich in die Augen starrten und lächelten. Als Blaine's Bauch, wieder weh zutun begann, legte er sich auf den Rücken, was ihm gleich viel besser tat. Sanft legte Kurt seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust. "Ist das okay?", fragte er zärtlich. "Mhm." Liebevoll fing Blaine an, mit seiner Hand durch Kurt's Haare zu streicheln. Leise hörte er ein niedliches schnarchen von Kurt, was hieß das er eingeschlafen sein musste. Blaine störte das nicht, hoffte nur, das Burt damit einverstanden war. Er fühlte sich total komisch, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Kurt trug noch sein volles Outfit, nur seine Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen. Blaine schämte sich leicht, das er nur so ein beknacktes Nachthemd trug. Vorsichtig legte er die Bettdecke auch über Kurt, und hoffte das er nicht auffwachte. Lange dachte er noch über alles nach. Darüber, ob sein Chef bescheid wusste, das er krank war...Darüber wie das alles mit Kurt weitergehen würde...Und auch darüber was wohl mit Karofsky passiert war... Kapitel 7: "Das Thema" Es vergingen 4 Wochen, in denen alles super für Blaine und Kurt lief. Kurz nachdem Blaine aus dem Krankenhaus kam, und es ihm wieder besser den-jeh ging, hatten Kurt, Karofsky, Burt, Blaine und Mr. Figgens das Gespräch gesucht. Natürlich versuchte Karofsky alles was ihn betraf abzustreiten, woraufhin Burt Blaine zurückhalten musste, damit dieser nicht erneut zuschlug. Nach dem 2 stündigen Gespräch musste sich Karofsky bei Kurt doch vorallem bei Blaine entschuldigen. Dazu noch wurde er eine Woche der Schule verwiesen und bekam einen Tadel. Blaine musste jedoch auch schwören, das so etwas nie wieder passieren würde, denn Figgens kannte Blaine noch von früher, und wusste das Blaine nicht aggressiv war, außer ihn provozierte jemand. In den weiteren 3 Wochen passierte kaum etwas. Blaine und Kurt taten die Sachen, die Paare taten, auch wenn sie zwischendurch immer wieder "Blicke" bekamen, was sie doch keinesfalls störte...Sie gingen Shoppen in Kurt's Lieblingsläden, machten viele Fotos zusammen, gingen zusammen im Breat Stix essen, verbrachten Kuschelabende und waren gemeinsam im Kino. Weder Burt, noch Carole wussten von der Beziehung der beiden Jungs, doch sie hatten entschieden es ihnen schonend beizubringen, schließlich wussten sie nicht, wie sie reagieren würden. "Dad? Können...wir kurz..reden?", fragte Kurt zaghaft, und blickte ein letztes mal zu Blaine. Dieser nickte ihm lieblich zu. "Klar, Kurt. Was gibt's?" Burt drehte sich zu Kurt, während er in der Hand noch rasch einen Teller abtrocknete. "Wir..Blaine und ich..", zörgernd griff er nach Blaine's Hand. "Wir sind zusammen.", beendete er Kurt's Satz und lächelte. "WIE BITTE? Aber Blaine..ich wusste nicht das du..Wie lange seit ihr schon..?", stammelte Burt vor verwunderung. "Ungefähr 5 Wochen..." "Warum habt ihr nichts erzählt? Ich meine..Kurt! Du kannst mit mir doch über alles reden!" "Ich..Wir.. wussten nicht wie du reagierst, Dad...", sagte Kurt während Blaine nur schweigend nickte. "Oh Kurt! Du weißt doch. Wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich das auch!" Burt lächelte und nahm seinen Sohn freudig in den Arm. "Und Blaine. Ich vertraue dir, und ich bin wirklich glücklich für euch beide, wirklich!" Nun nahm er auch Blaine in den Arm und klopte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Ihr habt aber noch nicht...", fragte Burt, und guckte leicht neugierig und durchbohrte beide mit seinem Blick. "DAD!", rief Kurt laut und sah beschämt zu Blaine. "Was, Kurt? Das ist eine berechtigte Frage! Ihr seit in dem alter, wo es sogar schon normal ist, mit jemandem zu schlafen, den man gerade mal eine Woche kennt! Ich will nur sicher gehen..Kurt..Und dazu ist Blaine noch 2 Jahre älter als du, und hat vielleicht andere Vorstellungen, was weißt du denn Kurt?" Nun sah auch Blaine ziemlich weiß aus, so als würde er gleich umfallen. "Ich will nur sicher gehen..das wenn ihr..dann das ihr Kondome...benutzt! Das ist alles.. Und Blaine. Ich vertraue dir! Dir natürlich auch, Kurt.." Später in Kurt's Zimmer: "Oh mein Gott, Blainey...es tut mir leid..", stieß Kurt aus, als sie beide zusammen auf seinem Bett, nebeneinander lagen. "Schon gut..Ich kann ihn verstehen..", antwortete Blaine und lächelte verlegen, als seine Wangen sich leicht rötlich färbten. "Kurt..vielleicht sollten wir auch...mal über das Thema reden? Meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Blaine langsam. Kurt rollte seine Augen und richtete sich im Bett auf um sein Gesicht auf seinen Knien aufzustützen. Blaine legte eine Hand auf Kurt's Rücken als er sich auch aufsetzte um zu sehen, was Kurt dazu sagte. Er wusste, das Kurt nicht gerne darüber redete, aber dennoch waren sie reif genug um darüber zu reden. "Ich wüsste nicht was es da zu reden gibt..", sagte Kurt leicht gereizt und arrogant. "Kurt wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Ich will auch nicht..das ich dich irgendwann zu etwas dränge..was du nicht willst. Und du musst mir einfach versprechen, dass egal wann, ich dich zu sehr einengen sollte, du mir bescheid sagst, okay?" Kurt erhob sein Gesicht langsam und sah Blaine direkt in die Augen. "Okay, du hast ja recht..Und Ja, ich verspreche es dir.." Beide lächelten einander an. Kurt grinste nur schelmisch und zog Blaine, an dessen Hemd Kragen, ihn zu sich ran und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Ich liebe dich", murmelte er in den Kuss hinein. "Ich dich auch, Honey." Kapitel 8: Nicht das was du denkst, Dad! Weitere Stunden verbrachten Kurt und Blaine, auf Kurt's Bett liegend und anstarrend. Kurt's Kopf befand sich auf Blaine's Brust, welcher schon leicht eingeschlafen war. Bei diesem Anblick musste Kurt immer leicht lächeln, weil sein Freund einfach zu süß beim schlafen aussah. Es war Sonntag Abend, und Kurt musste Morgen in die Schule, und wollte jedoch das Blaine über Nacht bei ihm blieb. Leise und vorsichtig stand er auf, zog sich seine Hausschuhe an, und stapfte die Treppen runter. Sein Vater saß mit einer Flasche Bier im Wohnzimmer und sah sich das Fußballspiel an. "Dad?" Burt blickte auf und lächelte. "Ja? Was gibt's Junge?" "Kann Blaine vielleicht über Nacht bleiben? Er ist schon eingeschlafen, und es ist eh spät..ich will ihn nicht wecken.." Einige Minuten verstrichen bevor Burt antwortete. "Ich weiß nicht so recht, Kurt..." "Komm' schon Dad! Wir...Es wird nicht das passieren..was du vielleicht denkst, Dad!" "Hm. Gut, aber nur weil er schon schläft!", sagte Burt und zwinkerte. Kurt lächelte ebenfalls, gab seinen Dad eine kleine Umarmung und drehte sich schnell auf den Versen um, und lief so langsam, und schnell zugleich wieder nach oben zu Blaine. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und sofort strahlte ihn Blaine vom Bett aus an, derweil er wie ein topmodel auf der Seite posierte. "Ohhh..Hab ich dich vorhin geweckt?", fragte Kurt und steuerte wieder aufs Bett zu und ließ sich wieder neben Blaine fallen. "Deine Wärme hat mir gefehlt...", antwortete er grinsend. "Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da..", sagte er, erwiederte das grinsen und zog Blaine zu sich. Sanft und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich lagen sie dort und küssten sich. Liebevoll wandte sich Blaine Kurt's Hals zu und begann dort überall küsse wieder hoch bis zu seinem Mund zu platzieren. Derweil entglitt Kurt immer wieder zwischendurch ein leichtes Stöhnen. Kurt kletterte von allein auf Blaine und verschränkte seine Beine mit denen seines Freundes, wobei er Blaine's Errektion gegen seiner eigenen spürte. Das war das erste mal, dass sie "so richtig" rummachten und Kurt sowohl Blaine schien es wirklich zu gefallen. "Blaine..", hauchte Kurt in den Kuss. "Mhm?", gab Blaine leise von sich. "Wir..sollten aufhören..", sagte Kurt und legte sich wieder neben Blaine, während er seine Hand hielt. "Ha-hab ich was falsch gemacht?", stotterte Blaine sah wirklich erschrocken aus. "Nein!! Schatz, nein! Ich-ich habe nur meinem Dad versprochen..das war die Bedingung das du heute hier bleibst.." "Ich darf über Nacht bleiben?" "Ja..Ich dachte nur, weil du geschlafen hattest und ich-" Mit einem erneuten Kuss unterbrach Blaine ihn. "Soll ich dich dann als revange morgen zur Schule fahren?" "Wie könnte ich zu so einem Angebot schon Nein sagen?" Mit diesen Worten legte Kurt seinen Kopf wieder auf Blaine's Brust, und hörte zu, wie Blaine's Herz in einem rythmischen Takt schlug. Blaine legte seine Arme um seinen Freund und drückte ihn fester an sich, wogegen sich Kurt keinesfalls wehrte. Schon ein paar Minuten später schliefen beide so ein, und bemerkten garnicht, das Burt und Finn nocheinmal reinkamen und nach ihn sahen, dann mit einem Lächeln und einem "Ohhh.." aus dem Zimmer gingen. ---- Als Blaine aufwachte hatte er seine Arme immer noch um ihn gelegt. Er sah blinzelnd auf die Uhr. 6:30! Kurt musste langsam aufstehen, denn er wusste wie lange dieser im Bad brauchte. Vorsichtig gab er ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Kurt öffnete seine Augen und lächelte sofort als er Blaine vor sich sah. "Guten Morgen..", hauchte Blaine. "Dir auch, Schatz..", nickte Kurt. "Du musst dich langsam fertig machen, Honey!" sagte Blaine und deutete auf die Uhr auf Kurt's Nachttisch. "Ich würde viel lieber den ganzen Tag mit dir hier liegen..", sagte er und fuhr spielerisch mit seiner Hand über Blaine's Brust. "Glaub mir, das würde ich auch gerne, aber ich muss heute die Frühschicht übernehmen..also müssen wir das wohl verschieben.." Als beide sich endlich aufgerafft hatten, und auch bereits fertig angezogen waren, verließen sie Hand in Hand Kurt's Zimmer und steuerten zum Wohnzimmer. "Morgen ihr zwei. Alles okay?", fragte Burt, mit einem unterton in der Stimme. "Alles toll Dad..Blaine fährt mich zur Schule. Wir sehen uns später." Kapitel 9: Hat Mercedes recht? McKinley High. Die Schule auf die sich Kurt immer gefreut hatte. Früher war er wirklich stolz sagen zu können: "Hey, ich bin auf der McKinley! Toll oder?" Und nun...Was war passiert, dass er das nicht mehr sagte? ...Ach ja richtig! Die Jungen, die ihm diese Schule zum Albtraum machten...deswegen tat er das nicht mehr. Er war der einzig bekennende Schwule, der jetzt einen Freund hatte, der immer gegen Schränke geschubst wurde, den jeder beleidigte ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. Er ertrug dies schon so lange, und langsam hatte er keine Lust mehr darauf. Karofsky war leider auch wieder da, und das beunruhigte Kurt sehr. Bis jetzt war nicht viel passiert, doch Kurt wusste das würde sich schnell ändern, denn langsam kannte er Karofsky sehr gut. 5'te Stunde. Mathe. Wie Kurt dieses Fach hasste. Die ganze Zeit konnte er nur daran denken, dass Blaine ihn später von der Schule abholen würde. Er spürte wie er bei diesem Gedanken immer leicht rot wurde. In den letzten 2 Wochen hatte er viel über Blaine und sich gedanken gemacht. Kurt wollte einen Schritt weitergehen. Nicht nur weil er spürte, wie sehr Blaine es wollte, Nein. Er wollte es auch für sich selbst. Neue Erfahrungen sammeln, und Blaine endlich so nah sein, wie noch nie. Einfach nur ihn spüren, das war alles was Kurt wollte. "Hey...Psst..Kurt." Mercedes stubste Kurt von der Seite an und schob ihm einen Zettel zu. Irritiert nahm er ihn entgegen und entfaltete ihn unauffällig. Darauf zu lesen war: Du siehst so nachdenklich aus..Ist alles okay bei dir? Du ; mein kleiner Tagträumer. Leicht schmunzelte er, als er den Brief las. Sah er wirklich so nachdenklich aus? Bei mir ist alles bestens...Schreib mir mal per SMS, ist besser als immer diesen Zettel herumzuschieben... :) K. Wirklich wenige Minuten später, vibrierte sein Handy. Schnell zog er es aus seiner Hosentasche und lächelte wieder. Er liebte es wie Mercedes ihn immer zum lachen brachte. Sie war wirklich so eine tolle Persöhnlichkeit, und er war froh & stolz mit ihr befreundet zu sein.. Hast ja recht...Also, worüber denkst du nach? M. Über Blaine... K. Oh gott! Sag nicht du willst mit ihm schlussmachen?! :o M. Nein! Wie kommst du darauf? K. Gut...Egal. Dann sag mir worüber denkst du nach? M. Ich..will einen Schritt weitergehen.. K. Du...WAS? Ich dachte du bist noch nicht soweit? Bist du dir sicher? M. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht..und ich bin mir sicher, sehr sicher, das er's ist... K. Aber bitte, Kurt...mach es nicht, nur damit du's hinter dir hast...versprichst du mir das? M. Ich verspreche es dir 'cedes. K. :) Aber du musst mir dann alles erzählen!!! M. Klar doch! :) Over and out. K. Den rest der Stunde versuchte sich Kurt zu konzentrieren, aber das was Mercedes gesagt hatte, wollte nicht aus seinem Kopf raus.."Aber bitte, Kurt...mach es nicht, nur damit du's hinter dir hast...versprichst du mir das?" Wollte er es vielleicht doch nur, um es endlich hinter sich zu haben? Warum konnte er jetzt grade nur an Blaine denken, und vorallem, warum hatte Blaine in seinen Gedanken nichts an? Und was zum Teufel stand dort an der Tafel? Soll das Mathe sein? "Wenn das Sinn ergeben soll, was sie dort schreiben, bin ich die Königen von England...", sagte Kurt laut vor sich hin. "Haben sie was zu sagen, Mr. Hummel?", fragte der jüngische Mathe Lehrer als er sich umdrehte und neugierig zu Kurt starrte. "Nichts!", rief Kurt, derweil ihm bewusst wurde, dass er seine Gedanken grade wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte. "Dann unterbrechen sie bitte nicht meinen Unterricht, oder gehen sie für den rest der Stunde nach draußen." Kurt war gerade in diesem Moment alles egal, egal ob er eine 6 bekommen würde wenn er jetzt diesen Raum verließ, egal! Einfach egal! Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und ging schnellen fußes nach draußen, auch wenn Mercedes nach ihm rief, einfach nur raus, wollte Kurt. Am liebsten wollte er jetzt einfach zu Blaine. Wenn er Blaine von seinen Gedanken erzählen würde, und davon das er Angst hatte, würde Blaine ihm diese Angst bestimmt nehmen. Er lehnte sich gegen einen der Spinte und zückte sein Handy. Schnell wählte er die Nummer seines Freundes. "Kurt?" "Blaine!" "Kurt, hast du nicht noch Schule?" "Ja..aber mir geht's nicht gut..kannst du mich abholen?" "Wie-wieso, was hast du? Was ist passiert?" "N-nichts, ich fühl mich einfach nicht gut...Bitte. Kannst du herkommen?" "Gut, ich bin in 10 Minuten da!" Kurt hatte sich bestimmt wie ein kleines Kind angehört, aber auch das war ihm egal. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur in Blaines nähe sein, ihn küssen, ihn umarmen. Tatsächlich bekam er wirklich Kopfschmerzen, und er fühlte sich wirklich igrendwie mulmig. "Oh Blaine...Bitte komm her...schnell... flüsterte er, und sank in sich zusammen. Noch 14 Minuten ging die Stunde, und Blaine müsste gleich dort sein. Er fühlte das sich irgendwas in seinem Magen umdrehte...oder bildete er sich das nur ein, damit er nach Hause konnte? "Blaine...wo bleibst du?", hauchte er. Vorsichtig, sodass er seine Frisur nicht kaputt machte, legte er seinen Kopf auf seine Hände, welche er vor seinen Knien verschränkt hatte und verweilte dort, als wäre er ein kleiner Stein. Kapitel 10: Erotik & Stuff. "Kurt!" Blaine rannte auf den immer noch zusammengekauerten Kurt zu. "Kurt, alles okay?", fragte er und kniete sich vor ihn. "Was ist los?" Vorsichtig streichelte er über Kurt's Haare. Langsam hob dieser seinen Kopf, und sah freudestrahlend in die Augen seines nun wirklich besorgten Freund. "Blaine..!", hauchte er fröhlich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Komm' ich helf dir erstmal hoch.", unterbrach Blaine ihn, derweil er seine Hand hilfsbereit ausstreckte. "Danke..", flüsterte er leise. "Erzähl mir im Auto was los ist, ja?" Kurt nickte nur und griff nach Blaine's Hand. Schnell verließen sie das Schulgebäude und trapten zum Auto. Als sie in Blaine's Wagen saßen, starrte er Kurt neugierig an. "Also?" "Mir..geht's nicht gut.." "Aber das muss doch einen Grund haben, oder?", hakte Blaine nach. "Das..ja..schon möglich.." Kurt guckte verlegen aus dem Fenster. "Der wäre?" Blaine legte seine Hand auf Kurt's Oberschenkel und kam ihm ein Stück näher. "Ich hab über uns nachgedacht...", begann Kurt, wobei er Blaine unbewusst Angst machte. "Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Bin ich mit irgendwas zuweitgegangen?" "Darum geht's mir ja!", kam Kurt endlich heraus, als er sich zu Blaine drehte. "Wie jetzt? Das versteh' ich nicht." "Ich glaube ich will..."zuweit" gehen...", sagte er. Kurts Wangen wurden dabei ganz rot. "Warte. Wirklich?", Blaines Augen schlugen weit auf, als er Kurt das sagen hörte. "Ja. Ich meine. Ich glaube schon." "Kurt. Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, dann nehm dir Zeit! Ich will dich wirklich nicht drängen. Bitte. Ich will nicht, dass du's nur machst, weil ich es will, oder damit du's hinter dir hast.." Kurt stöhnte gereizt, als Blaine genau das sagte, was Mercedes ihm gesagt hatte, erst danach bemerkte er was. "Moment. Du willst?" Nun wurde Blaine auch etwas rot. "Ja, ich meine...Ich liebe dich Kurt...aber wie gesagt. Ich will nur, wenn du es möchtest. Ich kann warten, Kurt." "Dann lass' uns jetzt zu deiner Wohnung fahren!", sagte Kurt lautstark und grinste frech. "Aber Kurt ich-" Blaine wurde durch Kurt's Lippen auf seinen unterbrochen. "Dein...Kurt...dein Dad.", stammelte er als er spürte wie ihn das rummachen mit Kurt gerade anturnte. "Hm? Was ist mit ihm?" "Sch-schon gut.." "Ich werde ihm schon nicht davon erzählen, Honey..", kicherte Kurt. "Dir scheint es jetzt ja schon wieder ziemlich gut zu gehen, hm?" Blaine grinste. "Jetzt wo du bei mir bist ja...", beide begannen zu lachen, als Blaine endlich den Motor anmachte. "Bist du dir sicher das wir zu mir-" "JA!", lachte Kurt und drückte Blaine nocheinmal schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Okay..." 20 Minuten später waren sie bei Blaine. Sofort als Kurt die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, sprang er zu Blaine, welcher ihm frech auf den Arsch schlug. "Ow!", stieß Kurt lachend aus. "Komm' und hol mich!", rief er, als er auch schon in Richtung Blaine's Schlafzimmer rannte. Blaine atmete ein und aus. Er war aufgeregt wie noch nie. Wenige Minuten später, nachdem er sich aus seiner starre gelöst hatte, lief er Kurt hinterher. Blaine betrat sein Schlafzimmer, sein Blick sofort auf das Bett gerichtet, auf dem Kurt auf der Seite lag und Blaine angrinste derweil er an seinem Hemd spielte. "Oh gott Kurt, weißt du wie mich das anmacht?", sagte Blaine voll Lust und schmiss sich auf Kurt. Er verschränkte seine Beine mit denen von Kurt und begann seinen Hals zu küssen. "Oh Blaine!", stöhnte Kurt laut. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher Kurt?", fragte Blaine ein letztes mal nach. "Ja, ohmeingottja!" Beide lächelten einander an, bevor Blaine anfing Kurt's Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Kurt setzte sich leicht auf, damit es einfacher war sein Shirt unter dem Hemd auszuziehen. Blaine hatte Kurt zwar schon oft ohne Shirt gesehen, aber erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie wunderschön er aussah. Als nächstes musste Blaine's Shirt dran glauben, und gleich nachdem es ausgezogen war, landete es bei Kurt's Sachen irgendwo auf dem Boden. "Meine guten Klamotten..", kicherte Kurt. Sein Freund sah ihn belustigt an, er streckte sich zu seinem Nachtschrank und zog ein Kondom und eine Flasche daraus. Blaine legte es neben die beiden auf's Bett und öffnete Kurt's Hose, danach seine. Ein wenig später lagen sie beide komplett nackt dort. Blaine nahm das Kondom. "Soll ich- bist du..bereit?" Wieder nickte Kurt, schloss seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl so nah bei Blaine zu sein. "Das war..atemberaubend!", keuchte Kurt. "Fand' ich auch..", lächelte Blaine. "So richtig kann ich's noch nicht glauben...es fühlt sich alles so normal an, aber gleichzeitig so anders." "Stimmt. Und jetzt muss ich auf die Toilette." "Oww. Du bist so ein verdammter Stimmungskiller!", lachte Kurt und schlug Blaine spielerisch in die Schulter. "Haha. Das war nur ein Witz. Nur ein Witz.", kicherte Blaine. "Dann ist ja gut..", sagte Kurt und kuschelte sich näher an Blaine. "Musst du nicht noch zur Arbeit?", fragte Kurt verwundert. "Nein..Erst Mittwoch wieder, ich hab mir für Heute und Morgen freigenommen." "Wirklich? Dann hättest du doch bestimmt nicht's dagegen Morgen zu Glee zu kommen, oder?" "Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wieso?" "Sing' dort Morgen mit mir." Blaine sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich soll was? Ich meine...warum?" "Ich habe allen schon erzählt wie toll du singst! Tu's für mich, bitte...?" Kurt setzte seinen berühmten "puppy-dog-blick" auf, welchen er immer benutzte um Blaine bei etwas umzustimmen, und wobei Blaine immer versagte irgendwas zu erwiedern. "Okay, okay, gut! Hör auf so zu schmollen.", ließ sich Blaine überreden. "Yes! Dann können wir ja gleich üben!!" Kapitel 11: Next to Karofsky Beide saßen zusammen auf Blaine's Bett. Kurt hatte auch eine Jogginghose und ein Shirt von Blaine bekommen, um es sich gemütlich zu machen. Sie rätselten welchen Song sie für den Glee Club nehmen sollten. "Wie wär's mit "Candles" von Hey Monday? Der Song ist wirklich toll!", schlug Blaine vor. "Hmm. Ich liebe diesen Song, aber ich glaube er passt nicht zum Glee Club Morgen..." Weitere Minuten saßen sie schweigend, Kurt lehnte an Blaines Schuler. Plötzlich schlugen beide die Augen weit auf, als ihnen der perfekte Song einfiel. "Next to you von Chris Brown und Justin Bieber!", stießen sie gleichzeitig aus. "Der ist perfekt!", jubelte Kurt und gab Blaine flüchtig einen Kuss. "Ich habe davon ein perfektes cover im Internet gefunden! Und so ähnlich könnten wir das auch machen!", lächelte Blaine und holte schnell seinen Laptop zum Bett. "Hier sieh die das mal an!", sagte Blaine und deutete auf den Bildschirm. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lF0i7_NcnlA <- das ist der Song ; mit Video) Kurt sah sich das Video an und es streckte sich ein breites Grinsen über seine Lippen. "Das ist perfekt!", sagte er und umarmte Blaine's Hüfte. "Ich garantiere dir, das wird der Hammer!", versicherte Kurt seinem Freund. "Na dann..", erwiederte er und blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm. Plötzlich klingelte Kurt's Handy. Auf dem Display erleuchtete hell "Mercedes". "Oh da muss ich rangehen!", sagte Kurt, schnappte sich sein Handy und lief aus dem Schlaf-zum Wohnzimmer, dort ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und ging ran. "Hey 'cedes!", sagte er glücklich. "Kurt! Warum bist du mitten im Unterricht einfach gegangen, und wo warst du bitte die letzten 2 Stunden?" "Okay es wäre besser wenn ich's dir persöhnlich erkläre. Hast du jetzt kurz Zeit?" "O-okay? Klar, Lima Bean in..sagen wir mal 10 Minuten?" Kurt willigte liebendgern ein, da er wusste das er von Blaine nur 5 Minuten dorthin laufen musste. "Blaine!", rief er und lief zurück zu seinem Freund, der grade dabei war, sich etwas anzuziehen. "Ja, Schatz?" "Was machst du da, Blaine? Gehst du weg?" "Ich muss leider nochmal schnell zur Arbeit, aber-" "Super! Ich bin mit Mercedes verabredet! Dann kannst du mich ja gleich an der Lima Bean absetzen, oder?", unterbrach Kurt ihn. "Ähm...Natürlich, klar! Soll ich dich dort später wieder abholen?", fragte Blaine neugierig. "Ich melde mich dann schon bei dir, ja?", er ging zu Blaine und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er in das Ohr seines Freundes. "Ich dich auch..", flüsterte Blaine zurück. " 'cedes!", rief Kurt zu Mercedes rüber, als er sie an einem Tisch neben der Theke sitzen sah. "Hey Honey!", erwiederte sie und deutete auf den Sitz gegenüber von ihr. Sie hatte bereits einen Kaffee vor sich stehen, und ein kleines Gebäck. Kurt hatte sich auch schon bereits einen Kaffee in der Hand, stellte ihn kurz ab, um sich auch zu setzten. Er legte seine Tasche neben sich und grinste sie an. "Würdest du mir jetzt bitte erklären, warum du einfach abgehaun bist?", fragte sie neugierig. Kurt lächelte erneut und erzählte ihr alles was ihm gestern durch den Kopf gegangen war. "Und dann bist du einfach mit zu Blaine gefahen? Sag' bloß nicht ihr..." "Doch...ich meine...Ja. Wir haben...du weißt schon..." "OMG, Kurt! Du musst mir alles erzählen, das hast du mir versprochen!" Beide sahen sich nervös um. "Komm Kurt, lass' uns draußen ein wenig rumlaufen...", sagte Mercedes und lächelte verlegen. Kurt hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden, immerhin schien die Sonne und es war wunderschönes Wetter. Sie liefen ein Stück in Richtung Park, ließen sich auch schon nach 2 Minuten auf die nächst beste Parkbank fallen. "Also. Wie war's?", setzte sie wieder an. "Wundervoll! Ich meine...Er hat mich immer wieder gefragt, ob ich wirklich will und...er wollte einfach das ich mich wohl fühle..." "Awww. Das kling so romantisch! ...Hat ...es weh getan?" " 'cedes!", sagte Kurt empört, fuhr aber gleichzeitig fort: "Kaum...Es war einfach so schön, da hab ich jeglichen schmerz vergessen!" "Wann kann ich ihn mal richtig kennenlernen?" Beide begannen zu lachen, da das nicht wirklich zum Thema gepasst hatte. "Er kommt Morgen mit zum Glee-Club. Ich werde mit ihm "Next to you" singen." "Yes! Ich wollte ihn schon immer mal singen hören, so oft wie du uns davon vorschwärmst, würde es mich nicht wundern, das er eine atemberaubende Stimme hat!" Die beiden saßen noch eine Weile dort und quatschten über jegliches. Sie kamen kurz darauf auch auf das Thema "Sam Evans" zu sprechen, und ob zwischen ihm und Mercedes was laufen würde. Mercedes vertraute ihm an, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, und sie geküsst und auch schon heimlich miteinander ausgegangen waren. Kurt freute sich wirklich aufrichtig für sie, denn er wusste das seine Freundin es noch nie leicht mit Jungs gehabt hatte. Darmals hatte er zu ihr gesagt "Wäre ich nicht schwul, wären wir bestimmt schon das Traumpaar allerzeiten!". Darauf hin hatte sie nur gelacht, aber er hatte es ernst gemeint. Mercedes war die wundervollste, verständnisvollste und hübscheste Freundin die man sich wirklich nur wünschen könnte. Dazu hatte sie eine der besten Stimmen im Glee-Club und war aufrichtig zu jedem. Sie hatte die tollsten Charaktereigenschaften, die man nur haben konnte, und manchmal beneidete Kurt sie dafür, das sie soviel Selbstbewusstsein hatte. "Naja, ich muss dann auch wieder, Kurtie! Wir sehen uns dann Morgen bei Glee! Ich freue mich wirklich schon drauf!", strahlte sie. "Ich mich auch! Ich liebe dich 'cedes. Du bist wirklich die beste!", flüsterte er ihr bei einer Umarmung ins Ohr. "Ich weiß doch... Und ich liebe dich auch, Kurt!", kicherte sie. Kurz darauf verschwand sie, und ließ Kurt auf der Parkbank zurück. Schnell zückte er sein Handy und wählte die Nummer seines Lovers. "Hey Schatz.", erklang die Stimme von Blaine. "Hi, Honey! Wo bist du?", fragte er und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem fast leeren Kaffee. "Unterwegs. Wieso? Soll ich dich abholen?" "Nur wenn es dir nicht's ausmacht!", kicherte Kurt. "Warum sollte es mir was ausmachen? Ich vermisse dich schon schrecklich!" "Ich warte vor der Lima Bean auf dich, okay?" "Gut. Ich beeile mich!" "Ich liebe dich, Blaine!" "Ich liebe dich auch!" Er beendete das Telefonat und stand langsam auf. Gemächlich lief er den kurzen Weg zur Lima Bean zurück. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Hinter sich konnte er ein paar Stimmen hören, und sie kamen ihm erschreckender Weise sehr bekannt vor. Kurz drehte er sich um. Karofsky, und seine 2 Freunde. David schien Kurt jedoch nicht zu bemerken, da er sich grade von seinen Freunden verabschiedete, ihnen die Hand ausstreckte und sie abklatschte als wären sie im Kindergarten. Vorsichtig, und unbemerkt versteckte sich Kurt hinter einem Auto, um Karofsky zu beobachten. Ihm fielen ein paar Jungs auf, denen David auffällig hinterher starrte. Als er genau hinsah, bemerkte er das David ihnen auf ihre Hintern sah. Kurt kicherte leicht, als er hinter dem Auto vortrat und David ihn bemerkte. "Daher weht der Wind..", grinste Kurt ihn an. "Was willst du Hummel?", funkelte Karofsky zurück. "Ich geb' dir einen Tipp. Wenn du Jungs schon hinterherstarrst und dann auch noch auf deren Hintern.. mach's nicht so auffällig, das könnte noch jemandem auffallen." "Ich geb' dir gleich auch mal einen Tipp! Wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe lässt Lady Face.." "Dann? Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir David! Du versteckst dich vor dir selbst! Das muss dir peinlich genug sein, hm?" "Hör auf Hummel! Ich will das nicht hören! Ich bin keine Schwuchtel wie du!", brüllte David und griff Kurt leicht am Kragen. "Schlag' mich doch. Du wirst das Schwul-sein nicht aus mir heraus prügeln können! Ich bin wer ich bin - und im Gegensatz zu dir steh' ich dazu!" "HÖR AUF ; HUMMEL! HÖR AUF!", rief Karofsky welcher seine Faust schon erhoben hatte. "Schlag schon zu! NA LOS!", brüllte Kurt. David drückte Kurt gegen das Auto und eher Kurt was sagen konnte drückte Karofsky seine Lippen auf Kurt's. Als er von Kurt abließ, ihn dann erneut küssen wollte, ließ Kurt seinen Becher fallen und schubste Karofsky von sich. Seine Augen weiteten sich weit, als er versuchte zu realisieren was grade passiert war. Plötzlich hupte hinter ihm ein Auto. Kurt sah sich erschrocken um. "Kurt!", rief Blaine, welcher Karofksy gesichtet hatte, und grade aussteigen wollte, als Kurt auf Blaine's Wagen zugerannt kam und David einfach dort stehen ließ. Dieser trat voll Wut gegen das Auto, und Kurt flehte Blaine, ohne das dieser nachfragen durfte, an, einfach loszufahren. Kapitel 12: Was verdammt ist los? Während der gesamten fahrt sah Kurt aus dem Fenster und Blaine konzentrierte sich auf die Straße. Blaine sah ein paar mal zu Kurt, doch dieser schien ihn zu ignorieren. Nach einer Weile umher fahren, hielt Blaine an irgendeiner Ecke an. Kurt sah nervös zu ihm rüber. "Warum hälst du an?", fragte Kurt und schob Blaine's Hand leicht weg, als dieser versuchte seine Hand auf Kurt's Oberschenkel zu legen. "Was war das grade mit Karofsky?" "Nichts." "Das sah aber nicht nach "nichts" aus." "Es war aber nichts.", blieb Kurt weiterhin stur. "Bist du sicher?" "Ja." Auf die Antwort nickte Blaine nur und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße. "Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause, ja?" "Okay." Nach wenigen Minuten parkte er vor Kurt's Haus Tür. Sein Dad schien noch nicht dort zu sein, denn nur Kurt's Auto war zu sehen. Beide tauschten nur kurz ihre Blicke aus, bevor Kurt verunsichert fragte: "Aber du kommst noch mit rein, oder?" "Sollte ich?" "Wir müssen schließlich noch üben...für Glee morgen!" "Okay.." Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden war sehr angespannt. Selbst als sie bei Kurt im Zimmer saßen redeten sie nicht viel. Beide hatten sich gegenüber auf's Bett gesetzt und Blaine begann von irgendetwas zu erzählen, doch Kurt war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, warum David ihn geküsst hatte. Der Gedanke ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los. "Kurt hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" "Mhm..", nickte Kurt abwesend. "Also ich finde deine Klamotten sehen heute schrecklich aus." "Mhm..", nickte Kurt wieder. "Und allgemein, hast du wirklich einen schlechten Modegeschmack." "Mhm.." "Ach und übrigens. Ich hab dich gestern mit meinem Besten Freund betrogen." "Ja..Mhm.." "KURT!", schrie Blaine und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht seines Freundes herum. "WAS?", entgegnete dieser erschrocken. "Was verdammt nochmal ist los mit dir? Du hörst mir nichtmal zu!" "Nichts, das sagte ich schon..." "Achja. Dann wäre dir aber aufgefallen, dass ich grade gesagt habe, das deine Klamotten schrecklich aussehen, du allgemein einen schlechten Modegeschmack hast, und das ich dich gestern mit meinem Besten Freund betrogen habe." "WAS? WIRKLICH?" "Das war die Reaktion die ich erwartet habe. Und nein, nicht wirklich! Ich wollte nur testen ob du mir zuhörst oder nicht." "Oh gott Blaine! Mein Herz ist grade für ein paar sekunden stehen geblieben!", keuchte Kurt, während Blaine niedlich kicherte. "Bitte, Kurt. Ich merk' das was nicht stimmt, ich kenne dich einfach schon zu lange. Also?" "Lass' uns üben, ja? Deswegen bist du schließlich hier...", lenkte Kurt ihn ab. Schnell legte er eine CD ein und drückte auf Play. Blaine: You’ve got that smile, That only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, That you keep that smile. Kurt: Yeah, you are my dream, There’s not a thing I won’t do. I’ll give my life up for you, Cos you are my dream. Gerade als Blaine die letzte Zeile sang, kam er näher zu Kurt, eigentlich um ihn zu küssen, doch Kurt blieb genau vor Blaines Mund stehen. "Karofsky hat mich geküsst..", entgegnete er Blaine, welcher seine schon geschlossenen Augen blitzartig öffnete und ihn entsetzt ansah. "WIE BITTE?", fragte er lauthals. "Er..Ich..Wollte das nicht! Er hat mich einfach..geküsst...gegen das Auto gedrückt und...geküsst...er wollte mich nochmal küssen, aber ich hab ihn weggedrückt..und dann bist..du auch schon gekommen..bitte verlass' mich deswegen nicht, Blaine! Ich liebe nur dich!" Blaine war immernoch entsetzt, lächelte aber kurz. "Kurt, Schatz! Ich würde dich nie verlassen! Ich weiß doch, dass du mich nie betrügen würdest..und erstrecht nicht mit ihm!" Kurt fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als Blaine das sagte. Diesesmal küsste Blaine ihn wirklich, ohne das Kurt was einzuwenden hatte. Blaine's Küsse waren einfach magisch, und nicht so schmerzhaft wie bei David. Er konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen so jemanden wie Blaine zu haben, und ihn seinen festen Freund nennen zu können. "Ich liebe dich Blaine!", flüsterte Kurt. "Ich dich auch, Honey!", hauchte Blaine zurück. Kapitel 13: Next to you and Will Schuester Letzte Stunde. Glee. Kurt und Blaine liefen Hand in Hand den Flur zum Chor Raum entlang. Vor etwa 10 Minuten war Blaine angekommen um heute mit Kurt zu singen, nachdem er 3 Proben im Auto hinter sich hatte. Sie liefen durch die Menschenmenge die sich in der Halle versammelt hatte, wobei sie von allen Seiten angestarrt wurden. Sie beiden taten dies jedoch lächelnd ab, weil es ihn egal war. Ihr Motto war: "Solange wir uns haben, kann nichts passieren!" und damit sollten sie auch Recht behalten. Beim Glee Club angekommen saßen alle schon auf ihren gewöhnlichen Plätzen. Santana saß neben Brittany, händchenhalten wie immer - Mercedes hatte ihre Arme mit Sam verschränkt - Rachel saß dicht bei Finn, natürlich auch die Hände verschränkt - Tina hatte ihren Kopf an Mike's Schulter gelegt - Puck allein in der letzten Reihe und zu guter letzt Artie, der seinen Platz neben Brittany eingenommen hatte. Mr. Shue saß neben dem Klavier auf einem Hocker und ging einige Blätter durch, bis er Kurt und Blaine bemerkte. "Hey..Hey Kurt! Und. Äh?-" "Blaine. Blaine Anderson.", unterbrach er Mr. Shue, der nun nicht mehr so fragend aussah, denn schließlich hatte Kurt viel von ihm erzählt. "Ach' du bist das also, von dem Kurt dauernd schwärmt - hm? Darf ich fragen was du hier machst?", fragte Mr. Shue lächelnd. Schnell tauschte er den Blick mit Kurt's, der schnell zur Seite sah, weil er selbst bemerkte wie rot er wurde. "Wir haben eine Nummer vorbereitet.", sagte Kurt nur schnell. "Genau.", stimmte Blaine zu und legte seine Jacke auf dem Stuhl neben dem Klavier ab. "Gut, dann fangt doch gleich an!" Als die anderen auch aufmerksam auf Blaine und Kurt wurden, kicherten sie, schwiegen jedoch gleich wieder. Mercedes lächelte den beiden zu und zwinkerte, so süß sie nur konnte. "Wir werden "Next to you" von Chris Brown und Justin Bieber singen." Kurt nickte seinem Freund zu, welcher nur verlegen lächelte und in sich nocheinmal seine Zeilen durchging, bevor die Musik anfing zu spielen, nachdem Kurt rasch die Noten ausgeteilt hatte. Blaine: You’ve got that smile, That only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, That you keep that smile. Kurt: Yeah, you are my dream, There’s not a thing I won’t do. I’ll give my life up for you, Cos you are my dream. Beide: And baby, everything that I have is yours, You will never go cold or hungry. I’ll be there when you’re insecure, Let you know that you’re always lovely. Blaine: Boy, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now. Blaine: One day when the sky is falling, I’ll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Kurt: Nothing will ever come between us, I’ll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Blaine: You had my child, You make my life complete. Just to have your eyes on little me, Kurt: That’d be mine forever. Beide: And baby, everything that I have is yours, You will never go cold or hungry. I’ll be there when you’re insecure, Let you know that you’re always lovely. Kurt: Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now. Beide: One day when the sky is falling, I’ll be standing right next to you, Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us, I’ll be standing right next to you, Right next Kurt: to you. Beide: Stand by my side, side, side. Stand by my side. Kurt: Ohhh Ohaaoo (Hier nochmal der Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lF0i7_NcnlA // Stellt euch einfach vor Kurt & Blaine würden es so singen.) Kaum war der letzte Ton verklungen standen Kurt und Blaine vor sich und starrten sich, atemlos, in die Augen. Ihre Atmung schwer, und dennoch voller Lust standen sie dort, während die anderen klatschten. Blaine wollte Kurt in diesem Moment einfach nur küssen, und er hätte es auch getan, wäre er nur nicht so unsicher gewesen, ob Kurt das hier und jetzt wollte. Blaine drehte sich um und sah in die jubelnde und kreischende Menge. Alle klatschten und pfiffen, sodass er sich richtig gut fühlte. Er spürte, dass Kurt seine Hand ergriff und ihm schnell, unauffällig und leise ins Ohr flüsterte: "Später zu mir?" Kurt's heißer Atem ließ Blaine rot werden, und seine Beine zu Wackelpudding werden. Wortlos nickte er, woraufin Kurt lächelte und Blaine zu den sitzen zog. "Wow! Jungs das war wirklich toll!! ...Kurt kannst du vielleicht mal kurz ..herkommen?", bat Mr. Shue ihn leicht verlegen. "Ähh - klar." Kurt stand auf und folgte Mr. Shue nach draußen auf den Flur. "Ich. Ähh. Hörmal...", begann Mr. Shue. "Mhm?", nickte Kurt. "Du und Blaine..Ihr seit..-" "Ein Paar." "Ja, genau..Und habt ihr denn auch..Ich meine versteh' mich nicht falsch..aber ich will nur..Ich meine Blaine ist auch schon älter, stimmt's? Und..-" "Mr. Shue!", war das einzige empörende was Kurt hervorstieß. "Kurt. Ich will nur, dass - naja. Es dir gut geht?", sagte er leise. "D-das geht es! Ich meine. Sie wissen schon..Sie wären bestimmt nicht der erste, zu dem ich kommen würde, wenn es darum geht..Und Ja. Blaine ist 2 Jahre älter...aber...", Kurt schwieg. "Ich möchte aber, egal was es ist..bei Problemen, oder egal was..das du weißt, das du auch bei..naja. Intimen sachen, mit mir reden kannst..verstehst du?" "Ja schon. Aber ich. Will nicht das sie sich dabei unwohl fühlen...ich meine, immerhin geht es nicht um meine "Freundin" sondern meinen "Freund".", merkte Kurt an und grinste frech. "Nein, das ist okay, wirklich Kurt! Also versprich mir, wenn du Sorgen oder irgendwas hast..kannst du zu mir kommen! Ja?" "Danke, Mr. Shue. Und um ihre wirkliche Frage zu beantworten...J-ja..Ha-tten wir..Aber Mr. Shue- sie versprechen, kein Wort, nichtmal zu Mr. Pillsbury?!" "O-okay..Klar! Kein Wort..Aber ihr habt doch...?" "JA NATÜRLICH!", sagte Kurt erschrocken und laut. Er wusste garnicht das Mr. Shue so...naja, viel wissen wollte. Aber Kurt wusste das er Mr. S vertrauen konnte. Kapitel 14: "Was wollte Mr. Shue von dir?", fragte Blaine als Kurt sich wieder neben ihn auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. "N-nichts...", murmelte Kurt, seine Wangen wieder rot. "Sicher?", Blaine legte seine Hand auf Kurt's Oberschenkel und strich sanft hin und her. "Ganz sicher.", versicherte Kurt seinem Freund und tauschte schnell einen verlegenen Blick mit ihm aus. Wenige Minuten später klingelte es zum Stundenschluss, worauf sofort alle aufsprangen und zum nächsten Unterricht, oder nach Hause gingen. "Fahren wir zu mir? Finn geht nach der Schule zu Rachel und Dad und Carole sind für ein paar Tage weggefahren.", grinste Kurt und stubste Blaine in die Seite. "Klar, warum auch nicht.", nickte Blaine und folgte Kurt nach draußen. Beide setzten sich in ihre Autos und fuhren ihren weg hintereinander zu Kurt nach Hause. Gerade als Kurt in seiner Einfahrt parkte und seinen Motor ausschaltete klingelte sein Handy. "Hallo?", fragte er, da es eine unterdrückte Nummer war. "Hey, Kurt! Ich bin's Finn!" "Hey Finn! Warum hast du deine Nummer unterdrückt?" "Weiß nicht...ich wollte auch eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich heute Nacht bei Rachel bleibe, wenn das für dich okay ist?" Kurt überlegte 2 Mal bevor er schnell antwortete: "Das ist super! Ich äh- meine. Schade...Aber habt spaß!" "Sicher das das okay für dich ist, allein zu sein? Oder übernachtet Blaine bei dir?" "Klar ist das okay! Wir sehen uns dann Morgen! Bye Finn!", sagte Kurt und legte auf bevor Finn noch antworten konnte. Kurt stieg aus und hielt ausschau nach Blaine, doch schon erblickte er dessen Auto das die Straße langfuhr und vor Kurt's Haus hielt. Freudig lief er auf Blaine zu der sich aus dem Auto schwang. "Gute Neuigkeiten!", rief Kurt seinem Freund entgegen. "Welche?". fragte Blaine neugierig und packte Kurt and der Hüfte als sie sich gegenüber standen. "Lass uns reingehen, dann erzähl ich's dir..." Hand in Hand rannten sie gemeinsam ins Haus. Sofort schloss Kurt die Tür hinter sich und Blaine und lehnte sich dagegen. "Und welche guten Nachrichten hast du jetzt?", fragte Blaine und stellte seine Tasche auf den Sessel und legte seine Jacke darüber. Grinsend zog auch Kurt seine Jacke aus und schmiss seine Tasche beiseite. "Finn bleibt über Nacht bei Rachel und...damit hätte ich das Haus bis Morgen für mich..." Spielerisch zog Kurt Blaine zu sich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. "Achja...und da dachtest du, dass ich dann hier schlafen könnte, richtig?" *Ja..ich meine..warum auch nicht.", lächelte er. WILL BE CONTINUED!!!